Diyu
Diyu (lit, Sanskrit for Earth Prison , 阿鼻 Japanese for Underworld, 阿鼻地獄) is a spirit of vast power. It's goal is to immerse the spiritual planes, into a state of eternal nihlism. To bring about full chaos and destruction so that the spiritual beings will finally wear themselves out. And once the spiritual realms have exhausted their strength, Diyu will be able to break from the imprisonment that the Soul King long ago placed on his corporeal being. Hidden for milennia, it has chosen to stay as such until the order of the Seireitei, as well as the ranks of Hueco Mundo are at it's weakest, and when that time is neigh... Diyu will begin a new cycle. Of maddening insanity, chaos, and anarchy, to be followed by his terrible wake in which nothing in this or any spiritual realms can exist there after. To finally balance out reality, by erasing it. Appearance Diyu has no true form, as it is a being of sheer power, most commonly seen as a shapeless shifting void. Two 'holes' in the void seem to compromise Diyu's eyes. It's form has a tangability of a smog, murky and unmoving, yet confined to where it's body will stay connected enough to be considered a real enough 'body'. However, in times of need when conferring with beings that require a more familiar appearance, Diyu will take the form of his Avatar of Naraka. A physical body that is a copy of those that enter within, a mirror version, but dark and corrupted by evil. In spiritual appearance, Diyu's power shows itself as an endless ocean of white void. Deep beneath this void of blank slate, is a bubbling mire of black energy. Diyu claims that this is the pool where it was originally hidden within. It is also the same pool where beings are cast into if they are not pleasing in their plead for rebirth to Diyu. The pool dissolving the soul, fully completeing the erasing process. Fear and terror sent out from it's being, Diyu holds none of this back. Spirits that have been before the presence of Diyu have claimed to have felt a very subtle tug at the back of their mind, a feeling in their inner most self of being hollow and devoid of any life. That same feeling has been known to drive nearly all beings that have been forced into his realm to the brink of insanity. This can be restarained by it's force of will however, as a means to not overwhelm those it is debating with. While in it's natural state, Diyu's form constantly shifts without ceasing, moving about passively, moved to and fro by unknown means, like oil in water. A mass of ink on the parchment of a realm. In it's attitude towards others however, Diyu doesn't show any signs of ever stopping itself from doing this, this reason is still unknown. Personality History Formed in the beginning of time along with the other spirits, like them, it too was given a designated role. Much like the Shinigami were to be the peacekeepers of order, so too was it to be a neccesary part of the world. Diyu was self elected to subjugate the balance between the power of good and evil. Chosen to quell either side from growing too powerful, it was his sole purpose. Working through others to obtain this, as he could not physically interact with the worlds, Diyu was forced to stay within his own realm, imposed by the other great spiritual beings. It was from the actions of the Soul King himself, was Diyu imprisoned on a seperate and blank spiritual dimension. This realm was the spiritual plane of 'non-existance', the place where beings would go if they were unable to enter any of afterlifes ahead of them. The plane where souls were sent if they were 'erased', much like those killed by Quincies. The fate of those that entered this place were either reborn into the image Diyu desired, or he would grant them rebirth in return for power to obtain the goals he desired. After ages came and gone, Diyu's role in the universe slowly deteorirated. Forces were coming and going too quickly for his liking, they were not as they should be. Growing chaotic as a force of power, Diyu slowly corrupted in spirit. These creatures, the Shinigami that supposedly had power over him were tipping the scales they so desired to see equal. They were lying. Chaos was everywhere, and to Diyu, it was a glitch that needed correcting. The evolutionary process of all spiritual beings were diluted and stagnent. The only way to grow strong was through conflict, on a mortal perspective. That only sought to tip the balance, and even those that sought peace, were unintentionally destroying the work Diyu had taken up. Balance was impossible as long as mortals existed, spiritual and not. Decided upon himself that the destruction of all forces of either side was a fate more fitting then the way things were becoming out of control. Diyu sought to bring about nihlism to it's full potential, to rewrite the world in his own visage. To turn it into his vision. And all he could see nothing. Perfect... nothingness... Synopsis Scouting Gone Wrong: Sands of Despair Powers Limitless Spiritual Energy: As a spirit risen from the mire of the endless void, Diyu was manifested into a womb of infinite power and infinite capabilities. The amount of energy that Diyu can expend on it's goals is without drawback, driven towards a single purpose. In and of itself, Diyu has attributed to many aspects of various Zanpakuto spirits, it's energy spurring about many illusion based spirits, things of control over reality, things out of nightmares. The power Diyu wields is akin to something out of a soul's fears, known to have driven spirits that entered it's realm to near insanity when reaching the domain that Diyu presided in, saved only by it's self control. Those that have seen and felt it's power has said that it is: is like seeing that the oceans of power you once held, being within the palm of a great beast. Diyu's power has various effects to those that have come into contact with it or Diyu itself. Madness, infathomable fear, and a sense of total emptiness. This power however, is limited to it's plane of existance. Any power that seeps through the fabrics of it's reality is per happen chance, and can only be used to manipulate the course of events in the outer realms. Power Bestowal and Removal: Diyu, as a being of great power has the ability to control each and every little aspect of his realm, as it is a manifestation of his very being. With total control, Diyu can choose to deal with beings that enter or connect with his realm as he wishes, making even a glimpse into his plane a suicidal action. Manipulating the fabric of their spiritual being, Diyu can augment anyone it chooses, in any way it chooses. This means that it can grant power to a degree that it so wishes, or choose to remove their power, or simply to finish their death and erase them. Whether or not Diyu chooses to grant or remove abilities and powers is based entirely on their debate to be granted rebirth, and a more powerful being. Based on how good their arguement, or pleasing it is to Diyu, it may choose to do any of the options it wants. Of course, Diyu only grants rebirth in return for a debt(s) they must pay. Quotes "Even Dead Gods can dream..." - Tales told about Diyu. Trivia Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Neutral Evil